Offer of Protection
by Omnisage
Summary: The fourth Dead or Alive Tournament is starting but then what does this have to do with Kokoro and a Ninja? Finally completed! Check inside for a surprise twist ending!
1. It Begins

**Offer of Protection**

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

**Author's notes: **My second fanfic on this site this one is not a romance novel as of yet...maybe later but right now it is a different possibly action one especially since Kokoro is never really focused on. So let me know whether you love it or hate it, reviews are appreciated flames are stupid and will be ignored.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dead or Alive, Tecmo, or Team Ninja.

My name is Kokoro and I have a story to tell that goes beyond the DOA ring, and it all began with a chance meeting with Ryu Hayabusa at the fourth DOA tournament. I guess it involves Lei Fang and Ayane but not right away. It all started with me and him.

The tournament started as it usually did with people milling around in the general lobby area, talking amongst themselves I found myself talking to Lei Fang and Ayane just happened to be near us. It also happened that not too far away Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate were engaged in some kind of serious talk because neither one was smiling or was talking loud, we assumed it was secret ninja business.

"Kokoro what are you going to do on the opening night of this tournament?" Lei Fang asked because she thought to go clubbing that evening.

"I don't know maybe turn in early since it was a long trip. I do not know how you can stand those clubs, they are far too noisy and the dancing is very intrusive." Kokoro replied while giving a slight shudder.

"Who will I go with then if you do not go with me?" Lei Fang pouted. "How would like to come with me Ayane?" Lei Fang asked hopeful Ayane would go with her.

"Not a chance in hell you are getting me to come to some nasty club where the guys want to grab me in places that will earn them a severed limb." Ayane replied with a tone of disgust when giving any reference to a club.

"oh damn." said Lei Fang disappointed and then turned to look at the two serious ninjas deep in discussion and getting even stormier expressions with each passing minute.

"This is something I should look into Hayate if he is trying to get Kokoro killed, then I should find out why by protecting her." Ryu said Even knowing Hayate did not like the idea of putting his best friend in that line of danger.

"I still do not like this Ryu, what happens if you are killed for trying to aid her from not being assassinated by the tournament holder? Then you can not help anyone think this out logically." Hayate said trying to reason with his stubborn friend.

"And if Ayane or Kasumi were in this position instead?" Ryu knowing this was a dirty shot, but took it anyway, he needed to convince Hayate this was the best way.

"Ok I see now what you mean, but I want to help if I can so keep me posted on whatever you find alright buddy?" Hayate asked knowing that if Ryu was in trouble he wanted to be right there beside him.

"Sure Hayate. I would not cheat you out of this." Ryu assured this by giving Hayate his own special handshake that he and Hayate made as a guarantee of sorts, kind of like a contract between friends.

Ryu and Hayate then separated from each other, by walking to different sides of the room, but as he passed us Ryu gave a glance of reassurance and I felt empowered from his aura of calm. He did not stop to talk but he continued on to the place he was heading and just started to watch the entire room.

I decided to go up to him and ask him what that glance was for. "Hello Mr. Ryu I was wondering if you can perchance tell me why you gave us that glace?" I asked noting that Lei Fang and Ayane decided to tag along with me.

"Oh no reason really, and call me Ryu." Ryu said in stoic tone, not betraying himself at all.

"But it did have a meaning right? I know you and usually your actions have a reason behind them, they always have." Lei Fang said directing that statement right to the point she was trying to make.

Ayane just decided to keep staring at Ryu, content to offer her own argument when the time was right. Lei fang and I decided to nettle Ryu with questions to get to know him a bit better since they have spent three tournaments and I just met him and since I might be fighting this guy we should know him a bit better right?

So after a time and when our matches were, considering a week or two would be given to weed out all of the unworthy contestants. We all decided to head to our rooms and I noticed Lei Fang was rooming with me, but I invited Ayane to come and chat with us. She nearly declined until Lei Fang gave the pouting face and that won her over. 'I have to learn how to do that because the results speak for themselves I thought as the two went on ahead.

I glanced back and thought I saw a man shadowing us but I could not be certain, so I kept walking every so often looking back until we got inside the room, and I locked all the available openings. Ayane asked if she could bunk here rather than with her sister for just one night, Lei Fang and I agreed, glad that Ayane was opening up to us. The rest of the night was good and we slept like usual what a good first day, more of the story to come in the next day.

Ryu came into his room cursing a bit "Kokoro almost caught me, damn! Well tomorrow I scout around and find this killer or his employer and try to get rid of this thing that has come upon us" Ryu thought as he got ready for bed. The only thing he was focused on before he drifted off to sleep was how important it was to find out what he could.


	2. Investigations Coming Up Cold

**Chapter 2: Investigations Coming up Cold**

**Author's Notes: **This story is not meant to be an extremely long story as compared to the Awakening of Gaiden story on my account, also I am trying to use the format most stories I have looked at here use. So you may like you may not I am not sure how long I will continue on this story, but it will be good enjoy chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DOA or any of its companies

The next day all of the regular DOA regulars started to train while the others were weeded out of the competition. Since Ayane and Lei Fang stayed over last night we all decided to train together, in preparation for the matches. In the training area that we had chosen we found a person we were surprised to see there, Hayate with Hitomi.

"Well Hayate seems to let someone outside the clan finally see the Mugen-Tenshin style even though that could be bending a rule or two" Ayane said with a very heavy emphasis on the word bending.

"Well they are good friends since her family took him in before the second DOA tournament" Lei-fang said in a very conversational manner.

"Still Ninja to Karate artist almost seems to be a horrible match up" I say, because really a ninja has many advantages over any karate user no matter what skill level they are at.

As we watched we saw that Hayate was not going at full power at Hitomi which I am sure all of us were grateful for. We liked Hitomi she was a very kind girl and fun to go do things with when she was in the mood for it. After half an hour of this match up everyone's attention was caught up with a swirl of leaves suddenly reveals a ninja clad in black standing in the middle of this area.

I saw him lock eyes with Hayate with a look that said "You and I are going to talk and that is all there is to it". Hayate also evidently realized the look as he decided to go with Ryu as he apologized to Hitomi for leaving so soon and she smiled and said it was ok. Those two went far away and instead of joining Hitomi in training we were curious and decided to follow the men and figure out what was happening.

_Meanwhile..._

Far away from everyone Ryu faces Hayate and says, "I have bad news this trail is coming up cold, but I am almost sure Victor Donovan is behind the assassination that will befall Kokoro".

"You say this so calmly that it almost seems you do not care about what could happen to you if you interfere Ryu" Hayate says annoyed that Ryu does not obviously care about his health.

"I have already told you why I am taking such an interest in this particular dirty work Hayate" Ryu said with patience that seemed to be unending.

"Damnit Ryu..." was all that he said before four spies started to listen in on what the two best friends were talking about.

I looked around the corner as much as my considerable bust allowed me too, sometimes having such large breasts is more of a hindrance than a sign of greater reproductive potential or anything else. Hayate and Ryu seem to be at odds though...Why?

"Why not just leave this one alone following the course you are on will only result in you getting yourself killed! How do you think that makes me feel knowing all of this especially knowing what you just told me today?" I heard this coming from Hayate with what sounded like anger and some other emotions.

"Hayate I told you once and my answer is the same I intend to follow this through to the end just as I had planed from the beginning" Ryu said and it sounded like he was beginning to get annoyed with explaining himself.

At this point I am confused Lei-fang is a bit concerned because she is just the kind of person to care about others if they are worth caring about. Ayane on the other hand is very interested once she heard Hayate say that Ryu could be killed, maybe it has something to do with fellow ninjas or something.

"If I can not convince you to give up this fool's errand of finding out what you want to know which is dangerous enough in itself. Then I have no choice but to put an end to it by the only way I know how, get ready to fight Ryu I think I am going to test you in your ability to fight your way through this" Hayate said this as he got into his fighting stance, except unlike he had been with Hitomi he looked like he was not going to hold anything back.

"Fine but don't complain when I win my right to continue on in this endeavor Hayate" Ryu said as he himself got into a combat stance. Hitomi started to pale a little bit when this started to happen, because everyone knew not to underestimate Ryu, he was very tough.

Hayate rushed in with two punches that Ryu dodged and countered with a kick to Hayate's side that found its mark. Hayate launched a counter punch at Ryu that connected with Ryu's jaw. They both stopped to measure the resolve in each other's eyes, Ryu was relentless and Hayate was determined. Ryu rushed in this time with a high kick which Hayate blocked and the next three punches from Ryu that came after that kick. Once Hayate lowered his guard to attack Ryu's fist connected with his face. This sent Hayate on the defensive with a disadvantage. Hayate knew that he was in a bad position so he backed away quickly only to see Ryu had thankfully backed off as well.

"I am not going to tell you this twice Hayate stop or I will stop this very painfully" Ryu said with an icy tone. Hayate prepared to get into a more versatile mode of fighting and charged Ryu again except Ryu was ready this time. He dodged a flurry of punches and kicks but decided to catch Hayate's last kick and said "My turn" as he spun that foot around sending Hayate to the floor. Hayate found Ryu's foot descending for his face as he rolled and got to his feet he was met with some heavy punches and a nicely made kick from Ryu. After that Ryu sent him into the air with a throw then gripped Hayate in move he had not expected to be on the receiving end of quite so soon. Once the Izuna had been given Hayate saw colors explode in front of his eyes and he slowly watched as things faded to black and then he knew no more.

Well of course Ryu had left but not before saying "Hayate quit trying to stop what I am doing, this is my choice to walk this path" and he left in a swirl of leaves. The four of us went to care for Hayate mostly out of urging from Hitomi and Ayane. He did not expect to wind up in our care. We told him what Ryu had said and he replied, "Fine just be safe Ryu that is all I can ask" with a weary tone in his voice. That only left us with questions we wanted to find answers that were going to come all too soon for our liking.

Ryu heard Hayate's words smiled and took off to go find some more information. One can find information in many ways if one had the will to do so and that is just what Ryu Hayabusa intended to do.


	3. Revelation of the Face of Evil

**Chapter 3: Revelation of the Face of Evil**

**Author's Notes: **Well here is the third chapter and the plot will now be revealed and many things will be focused on, I think it is time to focus on the girls I am not sure if Hitomi will be a major character in this story. Her main points might come in with Hayate's times, but even then I am not sure, but the attraction had to be there anyone looking at my page knows I am a hug fan so if you do not like that, too bad. Not sure if I will do POVs because people who like the original personalities of the characters get pissy if they are done wrong. I will think of things I can do for this so enjoy the plot!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DOA, or the company that actually does own this game.

High in an office a voice talks to another whether this voice is in darkness or light is not known, an to whom the voice speaks is also a mystery. The voice belongs to a Mr. Victor Donovan who practically runs the tournament each time it is held. After many leads Ryu Hayabusa is perched where he can get intel on his source of questioning. He listens in as the leader of this tournament begins to speak.

"Well the attempt on Kokoro's life is no more than an experiment to see when and where we can bump off the good fighters so they do not come back to try and destroy our carefully laid operations. Why keep these dangers to us alive if dead they can do no harm? I foresee the many bad PR could come of this if anybody was to find out, and that would be annoying but not critically devastating to what we have in mind. I want to systematically kill all of the really dangerous ones, but the females would be a delightful challenge to try and kill. Male figures like Ryu Hayabusa will be hard to knock off, so I would prefer not to try and kill them outright yet. Also I have personal issues of legitimacy with Kokoro so she is a perfect first target. We will make the assassination attempts with unnamed contacts and if that fails well then we have operatives at the tournament. I hope that concludes any of the business that you had for me today I have preparations to make for these types of things to go smoothly. Oh if anyone gets in the way you may kill them as you wish I have no arguments just as long as they die, this little talk is considered concluded."

Ryu did not like what he had just heard, he was outside seeing as inside he risked getting seen more so than outside of Victor Donovan's window. Sitting outside of Donovan's window Ryu considered his options if he was to protect his friends he needed to eliminate the threat and that was Victor Donovan. So it was right then that Ryu decided that he would have a better chance at killing him right now as he was not on his guard at this moment or at least that is how he appeared to be. There was no time to delay, he was the will of death in person. Hesitation could be a costly mistake he was not about to make. So Ryu acted on this thought and broke the window to Victor Donovan's office. The minute Ryu busted into the office he knew he made a mistake because Victor Donovan was grinning in his chair as he surveyed the Ninja where he crouched on the floor. Things had obviously went horribly wrong somewhere along the way and now Ryu found this out too late.

"Welcome Mr. Hayabusa as you can see I have been on to your little mission to save the people who compete in this tournament, why I do not know, but in any case I do not care. You are a distraction, one that needs to be removed as soon as possible. Now deal with the consequences of your foolish plans, as I leave to go finish the planning or your demise as well as that of your friends" Victor Donovan said with a cold cruel voice. "I can not allow that to happen, your plans are useless" Ryu said grabbing a Kunai from one of the sheaths on the legs of his outfit. "I have other plans, but Hyogo Shigara has plenty of time to play with out-of-date ninjas" Donovan said in an offhand manner. As he said this a door on the wall opened and a muscled man with a sword sheathed to his waist stood in the door. Ryu knew this was not going to end well at all.

"Out of the way warrior and no bloodshed needs to be between us" Ryu said tensing before a fight.

"I am bound to protect this man you plan to kill, therefore bloodshed between us in inevitable" Hyogo answered also tensing for a battle.

Ryu threw out a punch to Hyogo's midsection, which he blocked, while snapping up a kick at Ryu's head, which Ryu artfully dodged. Soon the two were throwing punches at each other, one throwing the punches the other blocking then countering the punches that were thrown. Each of them got in some hits and were matched even, but Ryu had another plan in his mind as he rushed Hyogo was too surprised to react and was elbowed in the stomach by Ryu. Dashing past him and getting into an elevator and following Donovan. The bodyguard moved to follow but was too slow to catch the super ninja. Ryu arrived outside of Donovan's simple hidden office that he had, and was shocked to see Ryu enter.

"What are you doing here? Where is Hyogo?" Donovan asked feeling afraid for his life.

"He was detained by me, and now..." Ryu pulled out his sword and pulled in above his head, "You die you bastard!"

"NO DON'T KILL ME!" Donovan screamed as Ryu made his movement forward.

"Too late" Was all Ryu said before he slashed down and connected with soft flesh, leaving a spray a blood that just seem to hang in the air. Ryu had no doubts his mind was in the right place, and his intentions were well in place, but was it over now? 'Not likely' thought Ryu and to prove him right Hyogo entered and looked between Ryu and Donovan's apparently dead body.

"What have you done? You are going to die by my fist with all of my hate!" Hyogo screamed as he rushed Ryu.

Ryu was prepared and grabbed the windowpane and swung out onto the side of the building. "First to kill me you need to be able to catch me, and that is something I don't see happening at all" Ryu said as he made his way down the building, and saw the Hyogo was following him and knew this chase could be a potentially bad thing already, but so be it this was it after this, things would get better. That was of course assuming he would make it out alive from this chase. He hoped that Hyogo would tire out before he did, otherwise this was going to get ugly...


	4. Honor Not Achieved

**Chapter 4: Honor Not Achieved**

**Author's Notes: **Well that last chapter sucked as far as a writing standard goes so I know I was sloppy in my writing I can not think of how I could have done that better, and it does not matter you got the point I was going for in this story. As for the story itself, I have an idea how you the readers are going to help me out, so keep on reading after this chapter and the next one and you will have a chance to help me out for finishing this story. Other than that the writing will improve and hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything associated with DOA or Ninja Gaiden, I own Hyogo though.

The streets in the town are quiet never really disturbing anyone, except for a ninja and a certain bodyguard. Ryu Hayabusa is trying to evade his relentless foe, but not overly succeeding at the task. Every now and then Hyogo would try to attack by jumping and striking at Ryu, which he would then dodge and keep running so that the place they fought would be an advantage to no one.

Well Lei fang, Ayane, and myself (Kokoro) have been spending all of our time together. Ayane really started to be happy when she was with us, and she is starting to act like a normal person. We eat together, and always end up staying in one of our rooms, but we also train and that is mostly on our own. Hayate left for a while the other day came back picked up some stuff and left again. Hitomi asks us if we know what that was about, but none of us do. He is still in the tournament, but oh well he will show up but for now we are going outside today.

"What a nice day! I love it when the days are calm so we can train outside" Lei Fang said happily.

"A little nice weather to make you happy? You are far too easy to please Lei Fang" Ayane remarked dryly.

"What kind of things make you happy then Ayane? I am curious you smile far too little, even around us" Lei Fang asked with a expression of interest

"I think you would be better off not knowing the answer to that question Lei Fang. Most of that requires weapons or killing" Ayane said quite somberly.

I chuckled and came up beside them and said, "Well let's go train or enjoy the nice day...What's that over there?"

A figure burst out of a nearby bush rolled and then came to a stance ready to fight with a sword in his hand. Then right after a figure leaped over a bush and landed in front of the man we then saw it was someone we did not know with a knife in one hand and brass knuckles on his other hand. Ryu was clearly ready for a fight, while this other man was very clearly pissed.

"We will finish this now scum, I will not stop til your corpse has spread its blood all over this ground!" Hyogo nearly screamed in fury.

"Let's not waste anytime and got on with this fight, I am sure you are more than ready to finish this" Ryu said while getting into a more defensible position.

"With pleasure!" Hyogo said as he rushed at Ryu knife leading the attack.

Ryu raised his sword win front of his face which deflected the knife, but then Hyogo lifted his fist to smash it into Ryu's face. Hyogo swung very fast towards the side of Ryu's head, which Ryu was able to get his head out of the way. Then Ryu backed up keeping his defense tight and allow no purchase from any normal fighter. Hyogo rushed forward into an attack with his brass knuckles leading and his knife right behind.

Ryu knew this attack could end very bad for him, so he crouched little lower, and smashed his free arm into the middle of Hyogo. This caused Hyogo to pitch forward with a gasp, which then Ryu promptly smashed the pommel of his sword into his face, right under his chin, very hard. Hyogo drew back with a snarl and then rushed forward before Ryu was ready and punched Ryu across the right side of his face with his brass knuckles, then swiped with his knife. The knife never hit, Ryu used the momentum of the force of impact to fall to the ground, which immediately after he decided to hit Hyogo in the left leg right at the kneecap with his heel. While Hyogo did not receive the full force of the kick he still managed to receive a bit of the force that Ryu hit him with. This made Hyogo stumble a bit knocking him off-balance. Ryu then went into a furious cycle of punches and kicks, which only a few managed to get through Hyogo's increasing defensive capabilities. This really threw Ryu for a loop as Hyogo should have been getting weaker, not stronger...

Unbeknownst to Ryu, Hyogo had been focusing his energy just waiting for an opportunity to turn it loose on his opponent. He figured since Ryu was not pulling any punches and holding nothing back, it was time to show his opponent what his greatest strength was. Hyogo started towards Ryu smiling like a mad man with his fist raised. Very soon after that Ryu found himself on a hard pressed defense from relentless onslaught of brass knuckle punches and knife swipes. Ryu was finding it hard to keep up his defense, to make progress he would have to abandon his defense to make an offensive move. With this new purpose fresh in his mind he readied himself to make the sacrifice that would grant him victory or so he hoped.

Ryu was leaving many very good defensible openings that would make only the most experienced fighters suspicious. Taking a nasty hit in both the right side of his ribs and the side of his face and a knife cut on his leg, Ryu readied himself to strike back. Hyogo sneered and drew back his knife to make a deep plunge into Ryu's gut and lunged forward. Ryu sidestepped at the last second giving him a nasty gash in left side, then proceeded to crash his knee right into Hyogo's jaw followed by an elbow to the back of the fighter's head. This left Hyogo on his hands and knees a bit dazed, trying to recover. Ryu was also not faring well having been getting little sleep due to his quest and these cuts and bruises were already starting to cut into his staggering stamina. Hyogo got up and smirked as he said "Not bad Hayabusa ninja trash, but I still intend to carry out my revenge on you for slaughtering may master!" Ryu could not believe it, why did he want this revenge so badly? Hyogo lunged from the ground and sweep-kicked Ryu before he was ready, and then slashed out with his knife getting a slash across Ryu's chest as he fell from the kick.

Now as we stood there watching we had no idea what was going on, the three of us clueless as this fight was raging on. Hitomi had joined us at some point during this scuffle but I am not sure when. Hayate showed up then and looked very worried as soon as he caught sight of how bad Ryu was starting to look. "Ryu do you have this under control?" I heard Hayate ask. "This is a fight that I must finish or I will be shamed for a long time, I thank you for the concern Hayate but I still have my pride!" This one statement sent Ryu into a series of punches that all connected with Hyogo's chest and then a kick the sent the fighter flying back a bit, before rushing up to finish this little debacle.

Hyogo also must have sensed his end to his quest was coming with Ryu's rush towards him. Seeking to avoid this fate he buried his brass knuckles into Ryu's gut, while this made Ryu widen his eyes and gasp it did not stop him. Hyogo felt himself go into the air trying to flail about only lightly connected with Ryu as he was taken into an Izuna drop. On the way back down Ryu's endurance was pushed to his limit and as Hyogo collided with the ground he was knocked out, and Ryu staggered to his feet for a minute before he too collapsed succumbing to his wounds and own exhaustion.

Hayate ran over to his best friend and picked him up looking at his wounds and frowning that things were not all well as far as he was concerned. As he started to walk away Ayane spoke up asking "Will master Ryu be alright brother?" His reply was full of sadness as he said "I don't know sis, only time and rest will tell for sure, but right now I need to get him to a medical wing". "What was that all about anyway?" I heard Lei Fang ask "I am confused too I think all of us want some answers Hayate, what is going on here?" Hayate sighed as his shoulders slumped and replied "You can ask 'mister hero' here as soon as he awakens, so let me get him some help so that happens sooner rather than later" "I will go with you Hayate, let me keep you company" Hitomi came forward and stepped beside him. Hayate smiled as he said "I would like that"

So those two took off, and here we were three girls with no answers to many questions that depended on the unconscious ninja in Hayate's arms. Ayane seemed worried, but Lei Fang and I were just confused about everything. I know that all of us had no problem seeing why Ryu was the legendary ninja he was very powerful and his strength had at one point in that battle made us all blush. I guess our questions would have to wait until later...


	5. The Clincher

**The Clincher**

**Author's Notes: **Well this could be a last chapter of this short fic but the next segment of whether this fic is finished depends on YOU! I apologize if you found the writing to be lifeless, I just want to get this done so I can work on my last DOA fic which will be an AU fic, then I can start working on some very long projects such as Startropics, IOG, and even SF2. But your reviews to the next chapter will determine if I put forth a couple of chapters since Chapter 3 was the climax and this is just the after story of what happens after. Well thank you for sticking with me here for so damn long and I have instructions for those stilling interested in this story so click next once you are done, see you there!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DOA, Ninja Gaiden, or the companies associated with them. If I did why would I be here?

Well it turns out the shocking part was taking all of what Ryu said to us after he was well enough to talk, which did not take long. Does he use steroids or something? I have never seen anyone try to walk half a day after getting the hell beat out of him/her. Then again he is the legendary ninja, with the skills to prove it. He told us all about the plans Victor Donovan had for all of us, I managed to repress a shudder, Lei Fang gasped, and Ayane wanted to kill someone. Well he saved us all so we all gave him our deepest thanks and continued onward to finish this tournament.

Well Ryu did not win as would be expected considering how much of a beating he received yesterday, neither did Hayate because his training was interrupted by the bond of a friend who most definitely needed him when he showed up. For some odd reason Zack ended up winning the tournament, how I don't know but he did. He did say something about all the ladies should gear up for something but I was not listening because I am sure it was lewd considering what kind of guy he was.

After the tournament ended we all said our good byes, even Ayane. "I hope next tournament we can do things like we did this time" I said with a bit of sad tone. "

Cheer up Kokoro, we can always think of things we can all do next time!" Lei Fang said brightly hiding her sadness.

"Yeah I guess it is fun to be with other people sometimes" Ayane remarked dryly.

"So I suppose that is as close as we are going to get you to say we had fun eh Ayane?" Lei Fang remarked with a sly tone in her voice.

"Don't push it Lei Fang , I would hate to have to silence you now that the tournament is over" Ayane said with a smirk.

Lei Fang stuck her tongue out at Ayane, and I could not help but chuckle at the whole scene and wonder how different it might have been if Ryu had not acted as bravely as he did. Just as I thought about him across the lobby there he was making his way out with the help of Hayate. All of us had the same idea as we rushed over to say our farewells to the man brave enough to save us all.

"You take it easy Ryu, what you did was a hero's act and deserves some R&R for you. Just trust us you deserve it!" Lei Fang said with slight blush.

"Don't worry I will be sure to make sure this lunkhead gets his rest that he needs, my clan is not so terribly far from where he is" Ayane grinned as she announced her intentions.

"We can not begin to thank you enough for what you did for us Ryu, that was an act of valor I have never heard of existing in this day and age. Thank you for all you went through for us we are beyond grateful" I said as I bowed in respect to him.

"Yeah thanks for saving us from Victor!" Lei Fang giggled as she also bowed her head in respect to him.

"I will make sure to try my best to repay this debt of kindness to you master Ryu" Ayane said bowing to him as well with a clear tone of high respect in her voice

"It was only the right thing to do, and I just had the skills needed to get the job done, he had no right to try and do what he wanted to do. I am glad I was able to stop him." Ryu said very solemnly.

"That Hyogo guy disappeared after he awoke, and he has not been seen anywhere, as long he is gone we do not need to worry about him as much" Hayate said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I will train harder to come back for the next tournament or to protect people from the next threat, which I always seem to get stuck doing" Ryu said with resignation in his voice.

Farewell you three see you at the next tournament and then maybe we can have a fair fight against each other and determine our strength there" Ryu said as he and Hayate headed back for their own world of ninjas.

I have returned to continue the training to strengthen myself for the next time a Dead or Alive tournament comes up. Sometimes at night I think about how risky it was to try and kill Victor Donovan the bodyguard he had looked tough. In my mind I would often think about his bravery and how he risked his life for mine in a way, I know two others would share that same feeling. For how long these feelings will last the future only knows...

**There is still more left to see continue on to add how this story ends!**


	6. The Choice

**The Choice**

**Author's Note: Alright we have come to what appears to be an end to this story, I started work on this story nearly a year ago and I lost inspiration and other things caused me to go on a break from it, but in a blinding flash of working off and on with this story it got done. Well it got to the point I wanted it to at least, and since I am not fond of cliffhangers...I leave the fate of this story in your hands. Here is how it works: I will put up for different choices for you to make, any choice you try to put in that is not one of those four WILL NOT be counted and therefore a vote wasted, so don't waste both of our time with that bullshit. Once one choice has reached 5 votes I will finish the story in that fashion. Only one vote for each person so if you want a choice to come about get your friends to read it, it should only take about 30 minutes really. So know that you know how it works let's get on to your options:**

**A-In this option I leave the story as is or write a small follow-up chapter and it ends, or if no votes come in this will be the default choice because I have other fanfics I want to make.**

**B- In this option there will be a romantic paring between Ryu and Ayane, because out of most of who Ryu could be paired with if anyone is smart enough to play the Ninja Gaiden Xbox games, they would know why it is the most logical paring (I don't believe DOA is canon so any Ryu and Kasumi is complete and utter bullshit in my eyes, but the aspect of Hayate is cool though).**

**C- This option is for those of you who want to throw the paradigm for a real loop and pair up Ryu and Lei Fang. There is one story I have seen so far that has that particular pairing (I myself think Jann Lee and Lei Fang is the preferred paring, but this is an interesting option). It is rare but can be done.**

**D- This option blows everything up, this will add a new pairing I have never seen so that might be why I am giving it a chance to appear here. The pairing of course would be Ryu and Kokoro. I know that seems so damn odd but if 5 people get this option picked first I would be willing to try it out.**

**Ok you now know how this is going to work, the first option to reach 5 votes gets it. So at the bottom you can leave a review and your vote, I will be waiting to hear what you want, see you around Omnisage signing off.**


	7. Alteration of Men

**Chapter 7: The Alteration of Men**

**Author's Notes: **This Chapter may not be interesting to many readers of this story, but thanks to one of my huge fans I need to satisfy the reason Hyogo was so strong. Maybe there will be some Ryu and Ayane fluff, but I am not sure as of yet. I should though since it is so short after all, but not to worry I am still going to try to put a quality work effort in front of you to read. Also like I said I am trying to give you a satisfying ending to this short quick idea story. So hope you enjoy looking at this information I am going to throw at you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ninja Gaiden, Tecmo, Team Ninja, or DOA I just use the concepts I created and use the characters already existing to make a story (should be obvious though, but I don't want to get sued).

Ryu eyes widened in disbelief, this was a very detailed record on this one person who guarded Victor Donovan. Immediately he was perplexed about the number of experiments on this one person, that was quickly followed by a feeling of sadness for this guy. So Ryu decided to start at the beginning which was a good place to start, he also decided to ignore the dates of time because to him they had no meaning or place in what he wanted to know.

"I, Victor Donovan am hoping to achieve the perfect genetically altered bodyguard. To this seemingly obsessive end I have gathered many subjects to test many different methods. This does seem to be cruel and inhumane, and yet it will show how far in science man has come in a few centuries. My will and testament is to push science to its limits and try to see where the gaps of living and godhood are separated and overcome that last barrier to become a god myself in some aspects."

"You were certainly a twisted bastard that is for sure" Ryu thought darkly as he kept reading.

"Hyogo is a special case in this experiment because he has adapted to these special chemical enhancements. We have his blood type, and body construction on records because we must seek out more like him. A sixth of our subjects have perished, their body information has also been recorded and heeded. Many more will die in this pursuit of science, but soon we will know what limits humans can endure and what they can not endure."

A month has passed since the last log, and I am reminded that humans are very frail under the duress of experimentation. Four more have died and yet more are still expected to fail to endure this trial of human alteration. The future calls more for evolution to have a helping hand, and less to adhere to the law of natural selection. Maybe I am fulfilling the 'survival of the fittest' by creating the fittest subjects that can serve me and allow me to survive whatever comes after me. Many still consider me a monster for what I have done and will do, but I am not weak to cull myself to public opinion. If this separates myself and other men then so be it the pursuit of perfection is coming to an end and that is what I will bring about for this world.

"I can't believe this guy, he was absolutely out of his mind. I am so glad I put an end to him, otherwise all hell would break loose from his maniacal mind" Ryu said out loud unintentionally due to the fact he was almost beyond the point of exasperation.

"Well I guess some of the real nutcases out there can't always be known about until you find what they were really after, at least that is why I am thinking you said something" Ayane replied happy that she finally had a break in monotonous silence that surrounded Ryu's reasearch, even though she would never admit to that.

"Sorry for making you come with me Ayane, I know you must be very bored just sitting here while I pour over these reports. I wish I had something else you could do so it would make it worth your while" Ryu finished suddenly very guilty about dragging the lavender haired kunochi with him here.

"I came on my own Ryu, you did not make me do anything, please don't feel you did anything wrong. Besides I had my own reasons for coming with you in the first place" Ayane said while her cheeks definitely tinged pink when she finished.

"Oh and what reason was that?" Ryu asked suddenly very curious, because Ayane hardly showed that she invested any interest in what Ryu was doing. In fact she was only doing this since the last tournament...

"That is my own personal business, I don't wish to discuss it" Ayane said turning away to hide the cheeks that were on fire and would betray her.

"Sorry I just never really thought you had any personal interest invested in anything I happened to be doing at the moment" Ryu said changing his tone and direction of conversation trying to lure her into the trap he was setting to find out what was going on. This particular question had been bothering him for a while and he was bound and determined to find out.

"We are friends aren't we? Can't I help out my friends when my clan has nothing for me to do? You act as if you don't want me along Ryu. If that was the case why didn't you just say so! Quit hiding your intentions behind soft hints and subtle meanings!" Ayane said getting the wrong message and completely pissed.

"Ayane wait!" Ryu said as he suddenly rose to his feet ready to go explain himself.

"Stay right there! I need some time alone to think anyway, maybe I will stay around even if your ungrateful ass does not want me to. Just leave me alone for now" Ayane growled as she walked off.

Ryu groaned and ran a hand down his face as much as his face mask allowed at least. He messed up this time, and he figured he will just make it up to her upon her return...Great another problem to figure out while he was here. 'I am obviously on a great track record today...' Ryu thought very sarcastically. So with nothing better to do he returned to his research and maybe that would give him some time to come up with a solution to his other more immediate and more important problem.

Hyogo is adapting very well to the chemical enhancements to his body structure but I have a greater plan in mind...I want to put more layers of muscle tissue in between his regular muscle cell tissue. This is a very experimental method of making someone much more powerful and it could prove to be disastrous to the research we have been conducting inside this facility. Hyogo is our most viable specimen, therefore every new feasible method will be tried upon him. The chemicals also will enhance what natural abilities he had beforehand as well.

Ryu still found this information mighty incredulous, hard to believe are man could treat people like this. 'What a bastard' Ryu thought with a fair amount of venom. He continued on to another entry, this one taking place what seemed like much later.

Hyogo has passed any critical point that has ever arisen, and he is the perfect test subject and his duties are clear to him. Further testing on him would be pointless, from a scientific standpoint. I do not want to risk him dying with some of the more bizarre experiments, so in time I will seek out more like him. The evolution of man is beginning to take shape, and I will be hailed as its architect and ultimate master. Hyogo was just the beginning and many more will follow. Experimentation has stopped because questionable mental problems were seen to start developing as more chemicals were exposed to him. Others will go through processes very similar, but as for him I have taken Hyogo as far as I dare to. The rest is up to training, and then my prefect bodyguard will be born.

Ryu was stunned and very intrigued, not even noticing Ayane had come back into the room and was watching him very intently with an odd expression for her upon her lovely face. She did not want to disturb him when he was so very interested in his research

Hyogo has proved himself natually stronger than any other human I have seen possibly even those annoying DOA fighters. The only one who would stands a chance is that damn Hayabusa, he is always a strong contender. Any other fighter would fall beneath the crushing power of Hyogo, and his place will be as my bodyguard. I have taken steps to assure his loyalty to me and me alone. His mind sees me as his salvation so now he is within my power to do whatever I require of him. The flow of man's evolution will be mine one day!

Ayane silently crept up behind Ryu, who did not notice as drawn up in his quest for knowledge of his opponent. He pulled out one last page which actually dated not too long before the tournament began.

Now is the time to test whether or not Hyogo is the perfect bodyguard or not. I am sure Hayabusa will figure out what I have planned for the DOA fighters. He and Hyogo will go head to head in a magnificent clash of titans. This is risky yes, but life without risk is boring. I will surely know after this tournament, who is worthy to ascend to be servants when I become the new god, and who will be dead. The tournament starts soon and there is much to do, the future is only written so far at this point...

"So this is how it all happened, Victor Donovan was certainly a twisted man. These reports are evidence enough for me to con-" Ryu stopped suddenly as he felt arms encircle his neck from behind as a head pressed against his from the side.

"I am sorry Ryu, but I wanted to come with you because I like being around you. Your strength is a model for anyone going down the path of the shinobi" Ayane finished very softly almost in a whisper, because she was a bit ashamed she was giving into her feelings.

"It 's alright Ayane, I hold no hard feelings against you" He reached up a hand and grabbed the back of one her hands and squeezed it just to let her know all was well.

"No you don't understand Ryu, don't you feel anything at all?" Ayane asked her eyes getting a bit watery, thinking she might get rejected, which from one she respected so much would be unbearable.

'Other than this warm feeling in my chest? No' Ryu thought and decided that a bit of dishonesty got him into this mess with her, so he opted for being honest. "I feel warm" Ryu finished and knew right away that sounded lame.

"That is what I wanted to hear, Ryu. Come on let's get out of here since I know you found what you were looking for" Ayane finished straightening up and offering her hand to help Ryu up. He took since he already screwed up once today it would not do for it to happen again. From there they made their way back to the Hayabusa village.

"Still rebuilding? I know Hayate would send workers to help you if you but only ask him" Ayane turned to face him after looking at the village.

"There is only a need for one house right now since the Hayabusa clan is only me and my father now" Ryu said not wanting to discuss the matter further.

"I could bring the Hajin-mon over here to keep you company. This village would be a better place for them, than where they are now" Ayane said moving a bit closer.

"If Hayate agrees, I guess the company would not be the worst thing in the world. I have to go see him soon anyway, I could see if he would for you" Ryu said facing Ayane.

"Great, but there is one other thing besides that I need to tell you before I head back to the Mugen-Tenshin estate" Ayane said looking almost excited.

"Oh? What would tha-" Ryu's speech was cut off as a pair of lips pressed against his own. His mind went blank and stayed that way until she continued kissing him again. Ryu's senses started to kick in and kiss this lovely kunochi back with passion that he never had a chance to use. Ayane gave a slight moan as her lips moved against his. After a time they broke apart, Ayane was very red and Ryu was just plain flustered.

"Til we meet again Ryu" She looked straight into Ryu's emerald eyes and said the three words that almost gave him a heart attack, "I love you" then walked off towards her village.

Ryu stood there for a long time in shock, then ran a hand through his hair. "How the hell I am going explain all this to Hayate? Life is very unfair sometimes" Ryu mused as he headed back to his house to retire for the night.


	8. Moving Into The Heart

**Chapter 8: Moving into the Heart**

**Author's Notes: **This is either the last or second to last chapter to this story. From here on out after this story is finished I am going to be mainly working on my DOA masterpiece. The idea for this upcoming fanfic has been running around in my head for 2 years. I am currently writing the rough draft on paper, my better work comes out when I write on paper first. This story though is coming to an end, and from here on the path of the story is linear. Just hope you enjoy the ending, and yes there will be Ryu x Ayane fluff and some Ooc...but what is a story without some of that? So enjoy!

Ryu woke up the next morning and was wondering if Ayane confessing her deepest attraction was just a dream. It had to be...there was not a chace that the stone cold Ayane was falling for an emtionless shinobi like him. Yeah he probably just imagined the whole ordeal and when he goes to see Hayate today all would be set right, he still needed to apologize and report what he found.

After a good solid breakfast and an hour of training, Ryu was about to leave when right outside his door he found a burdungy haired ninja waiting for him under a tree. He grinned, because Hayate and the word punctual are not completely unacquainted. Hayate grinned as he saw his friend approach where he was standing under this shady tree.

"I was beginning to think you ran into some trouble before I came to visit your village, glad to see I was mistaken" Hayate grinned almost waiting for Ryu to fall into his bait.

"Well I had research to do, this enemy was very powerful if you recall" Ryu replied not taking the obvious bait for the insult filled banter.

"Which brings me to my next point, what exactly did you find out?" Hayate asked suddenly going into his business mode.

"Well let's go fishing and I will tell you all about it" Ryu said hoping that he had some time to spend with his best friend.

"Hell yeah! Being a leader is a pain I am ready to get away from that even for a few hours" Hayate said while following Ryu to go get the fishing poles.

They went to a stream and started to fish and talk about everything and anything. Ryu was having fun doing this with Hayate. This is what they would do when they were kids, besides all the training and practice missions. Ryu told Hayate all that he had found out in the ruins of DOAtech Mainstream research center. This of course was met with an incredulous look from the Mugen-Tenshin leader.

"You are telling me you had to fight a modified human bodyguard? That seems like a movie idea from the outside world" Hayate said still clearly in disbelief over what he had just been told.

"Well after fighting him I can say that now I know why it hurt so much everytime he hit me. I am telling you that he was no joke, that guy could hit like thunderbolt. Thankfully all of that business is over with now that Victor Donovan is dead" Ryu said as he pulled up a nice medium sized fish.

"Well I don't think it is over yet, just wait and see my friend. People like him always have a back-up plan, or some other diabolical means to torture the ones that ruined his plans" Hayate said in a solemn tone, knowing all too well what Donovan was like having suffered himself at his hands.

Ryu just sat with his best bud in silence, enjoying each others company. Both were comfortable with these silences, because no words were needed, and sometimes this could go on for three hours if left unattended. Hayate however, had some questions about the obvious confession Ayane had told him about after she returned. He of course had known that his half sister liked Ryu, hell even his real sister liked him. Deciding he could not wait any longer he proceeded to break this comfortable silence.

"So what was your reaction when Ayane told you about her love for you?" Hayate asked in a probing 'I would really like to know' kind of tone.

Ryu froze solid for several minutes, which was not unnoticed by his best friend. Hayate knew that this was interesting, Ryu never acted like this with a girl before. 'Maybe Ayane is the one that finally cracked his anti-girl barrier' Hayate thought to himself silently chuckling in his own mind, finding this all very amusing. Finally after several minutes Ryu came back to reality once more.

"I was hoping that was just a dream...because now I don't know how to handle this situation. Hayate you know how I am with girls, I don't know what to do about it. Do I like Ayane? Maybe I find her company preferable to most other people, but I have not experienced the romantic type of love feeling. The answer you want to know is I just don't know" Ryu finished in a very firm tone that conveyed he was sure of this.

"Could you learn to love her? Her feelings are very evident, and now they are out in the open. You are one of the few people that does not treat her like a burden, nor trash. That is what Ayane reacts the most to is the people that show they care about her as a person. You have always been like that though, and it seems like you and her have gotten along better than you ever did with Kasumi. I guess silent tomboys are more your type, but she is still a woman capable of loving and being loved. Please just think about it as a favor to me, but only love her if you feel the emotion" Hayate finished in his very sagely and wisdom filled type of voice.

"If there was anybody that I think I could love within the time frame of the few years that are ahead of myself, it would be Ayane. She has been with me through much of the Vigoor Empire ordeal, and she continued to help me after that as well. I do respect everything she has done. The thought of love and romance and all of that type of thing, just never really appealed to me...until I worked with her. Then I found I might have a chance at happiness one day, but I never gave a thought to when. Ayane has at least given the whole matter more thought than I did, so I guess she outdid me on that front. I just don't know about it my friend" Ryu finished is his very serious tone of voice, which Hayate found he was amazed that Ryu could say so much with emotion for so long.

"This is just my opinion, but I would go for her. Ayane is a very loyal woman and her strength and valor has been proved many times over. She would make a good partner for you in life, that is my thoughts for whatever they are worth" Hayate said nodding with his own words of wisdom.

"Truly the idea of being in love with anyone is a very intimidating bridge. There is also the problem that she not only from a different clan but also your little sister. Doesn't that put an obstacle in my way of loving her?" Ryu asked since that was a big concern of his from day one.

"Well as for being my younger sister, I could think of no better man than you. If the clan thing bothers you, then think about this you would need to because everyone else in the Hayabusa clan is dead but you and your father. You would need to marry outside your clan eventually anyway. To put an end to this argument that you rage within yourself, Ayane is the best choice for you by far. I give my blessings on this whole matter my friend" Hayate said in a concilatory tone.

"Did you know she offered to move the Hajinmon to the Hayabusa village?" Ryu asked trying to reassure himself that this could work out in the long run.

"I actually expected that to be honest, ever since she became smitten with you. When that particular event happened I can not say" Hayate remarked sounded quite amused because he knows that Ryu will go for it this time.

"Would you ratify this kind of relocation?" Ryu asked already decided on his course of action, but he wanted to know how difficult it was going to be to work it out.

"It depends on your answer to this next question. Will you ask Ayane to be yours?" Hayate asked fully intent on getting his answer.

"Yes I think I will, but she and I need to have a talk about certain things before we can work this out" Ryu said in a tone that told those who knew him that his mind was made up.

"Well since it gives me an excuse to go see you, and make my youngest sibling happy at the same time, I would be fool not to ratify the move. You going to talk to her today?" Hayate asked Ryu in a nonchalant tone.

"Right after our time is up, I will go see her" Ryu said in the same tone.

"Well I suppose I should get back and run my clan. I wish we could waste all day out here and go exploring, but sadly duty calls us back to reality. I am just grateful we get to see each other every now and then" Hayate said as he grinned at his best friend.

"I also enjoy seeing you too, even if I don't show it. We will meet again soon I suppose, or at least it won't be too long. If you went without seeing me for too long you would go crazy. I remember the last time you nearly lost it, I had to take you out somewhere and beat you up a bit" Ryu said with amusement in his voice.

"I will go ahead and give Ayane her relocation orders to take place next week so you two can sort everything out" Hayate said with an easy going kind of tone.

"Thanks Hayate" Ryu said in an indifferent tone.

The two best friends gave each other a manly hug and then went back to their respective villages. After Ryu tidied up his place and put everything back he headed out to the Mugen-Tenshin village. He saw that a lavender haired kunochi was waiting for me under a tree near the entrance of the village. Once they locked eyes they both headed towards each other.

"So Hayate told me about our relocation the Hajinmon are rather excited by this prospect. I hope you can get used to us Ryu" Ayane said with a cocky smirk on her face.

"We need to talk about many things, will you come with me to my village?" Ryu asked almost nervous or so it seemed.

"Yeah since I need to go inspect it anyway before we relocate there, lead the way"Ayane said with a bit of anxiousness in her voice.

The two made there way to the Hayabusa village, with a silence between them that needed to happen. Once they were inside the village, they faced each other and began the discussion that neither thought or expected to come today.


	9. Heaven Found

**Chapter 9: Heaven Found**

**Author's Notes: **This is the last chapter of this attempt to take Ryu's romantic life in ANY other direction than Kasumi, personally that pairing makes me sick. Well I hope you enjoyed this fic, and keep an eye out in the future for what just might be my DOA masterpiece. That will be an AU fic though, because it works out better that way. If there are comments, constructive criticism, or anything else leave me a review. I can't read minds so there you have it, After my next DOA I think I will go into a few other areas and come back to DOA every so often. Well that is all I have to say, peace.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything of DOA or Ninja Gaiden would I really be writing fanfiction? I don't own anything from Ninja Gaiden or DOA or the companies that made them.

"What is it you want to discuss Ryu? I am seriously curious about what you could possibly need to discuss with me" Ayane said as she fidgeted around due to crush on the solitary super ninja.

"Ayane did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" Ryu got straight down to business as was his style.

"Why else would I say something like that?" Ayane said in a neutral tone, knowing this could turn out good or bad.

"Well what I want to discuss is that I want to try for an 'us', but I need you to agree with me for that to happen" Ryu replied in a slightly rushed voice, never having experience with this sort of discussions.

"Ryu are you sure? You don't have to be with me because I love you. I have never seen you interested in anyone from the opposite sex, especially me" Ayane said as her gaze focused downward, knowing she might have just kicked herself in the ass.

Ryu went over to Ayane and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Her arms came around his middle and she laid her head against his chest. She was content just standing there with the one she loved listening to his heartbeat, though she would never admit that out loud.

"Ayane you are the only woman I think I could be with. Every other female is too different from me or has someone else to love them. Besides I enjoy my time with you better than any woman I have spent time with. I think that you and I understand each other and think alike" Ryu finished in a deep rich voice full or warmth.

"What about Kasumi? She does have a crush on you. I would think that you would know about that at least, it is sickingly obvious. The way she acts around you is the biggest tip-off I have ever seen" Ayane said as she started to fear that this was going to be the thing that breaks her.

"Kasumi can not walk the path that I do, though she kills in self-defense it is never because of a job or other reasons. If a mission for our clans require us to kill we will do it, without hesitation. I do not believe Kasumi capable of that kind of demeanor. Therefore I walk a bloody path and hers is not bloody like mine is. Her path is bloody only by necessity, mine is bloody by choice. You and I are the same in that way, which is why we can work" Ryu said as he tightened his grip on this girl that acted so tough but was so very fragile once the defenses were lowered.

"Then don't leave me, I don't know if I could take it. All of my life I was thinking I would have to be married to someone just so they can get more power. With you in my path I can finally start to dream of marrying for love" Ayane said as her eyes started to moisten, she was finally going to get a happy ending of her own.

Ryu tilted Ayane's head up and brought his lips to her's in a true loving kiss. When the kiss happened Ryu knew he made the right choice, it felt so right to kiss Ayane without hesitation. Ayane herself gave into the kiss and let him deepen it, and for several minutes one section of the Hayabusa came alive with the sound of kissing.

"How is that for your answer?" Ryu replied in his cocky tone.

"Good enough you jackass" Ayane replied while giving his arm a nice firm punch.

So next week the Hajinmon moved to the Hayabusa village and were happy with the place. They worked to restore the houses and claimed which houses they would stay in. Once again the Hayabusa village was alive with people and training once more. Some of Hajinmon started calling themselves part of the Hayabusa clan, which made Ryu smile. His house was also occupied by with another person, Ayane leader of the Hajinmon and future wife of Ryu Hayabusa. Ryu had not proposed yet, but he knew he would in a couple years.

It worked out well for everyone involved, Hayate was finally able to get the Hajinmon in a stable place and give his youngest sister peace. It also gave him an opportunity to spend time with Ryu under the guise of 'clan business'. Ayane was finally happy because she was truly loved and respected by someone she loved in turn. Ryu was able to see his village restored and alive with people, and he no longer had to worry about who he would get to carry on his line. This worked out for so many people involved.

Ryu and Ayane eventually got married two years later, in which friends from the tournament were invited to attend if they so wished. Only Hitomi (Hayate's lovely lady), Jann lee, Lei-fang, and Kokoro showed up. After the congrats and time of talking, life went on as usual. Two years after that Ayane had to take a break in her training, due to the fact that another Hayabusa was now growing inside her. Hayate was overjoyed and of course was immediately declared godfather and Hitomi was godmother. There was also a rumor that Hayate and Hitomi were in a relationship (Which was true, but only Ryu and Ayane knew that).

Yes life did change, but such is how time affects all people. No one could argue that things should have been different, or that things were bad. Two people with paths that were twisted and tangled finally found the peace that they craved so bad. All in all this tale ended in a way most would expect, after all a super ninja needs a strong wife to balance out the life in home and everything else. There would always be problems in their life but together they worked all of them out, and the end of this story is a happy one.

**The End**

**Authors Notes: **Sorry if that ending kind of sucked, but I saw no other option for it. As this story ends another is being worked on, be patient and you shall receive. This is the end of this story, til next time readers!


End file.
